Fire Of Love, Burn Me
by LordOfTheOverworld
Summary: "Suppose it's just the guilt settling in," Malfoy leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "after what you did" Hermiones secret regret from third year is threatening to take over her life. Deprived of sleep, will her blackmailer be the one to settle her nightmares... SORRY, THIS STORY IS, UNFORTUNATELY, PAUSED, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW THE FEW CHAPTERS THAT ARE THERE..THANK YOU, GOODNIGHT!
1. Nightmares

HERMIONE:

The announcement that the Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts this year made Hermione excited and worried. These were terribly dangerous tasks the wizards had to go through. Someone could get killed and Dubledore didn't seem to care, actually, no one seemed to care. They were all preoccupied with finding ways to put their names in the Goblet and convincing other people to do so. Frowning at her thoughts, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"You're back from the library early 'Mione." said Ron as she plonked herself on her usual armchair by the fire. It had been a tiresome day, she had been given three essays to have done by two days time and had only just finnished them within two hours. She had also noticed a queir Victor Crum staring at her while she studdied. She had to admit, he was pretty damb hot, but he was so destracting. Ron must have noticed her blushing at her private thoughts because he gave her a wide, goofy grin.

Everyone else in the common room were buzzing with excitment for the drawing of the names tomorrow night. Hermione had over- heard the infamus Weasley twins talking of their plans for an ageing potion, though she, herself was furious at their stupidity. To actually think an ageing potion would work on a spell cast by none other than Dumbledore himself was pure idiocy.

"It was just so exhausting to be studying in a room full of muttering excited people. Honestly, you'd think they would have more respect for the people who want to do well in life. Anyway, I've finishid my homework, if thats what you're worried about. Although I wouldn't be worrying about other peoples homework if i were you Ronald. Let me ask, have you completed your transfiguration essay?" she asked and continued after Ron shook his head.

"Your potions essay?" she asked.

Another shake of the head. She sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Ronald?"

"They're not even due for another day or two" he gave her a confused look.

"I',m off to bed, see you at breakfast." she anounced and made her way to the fourth year girls dorm.

After changing into her fluffy pyjamas, Hermione climbed into her big, four- poster bed. She was fully determined to get some sleep that night. She closed her deep red curtains, not wanting her dorm to see her in her nightmare state.

She lay there, on the cool, soft pillow, waiting for sleep to come. It didnt. She stared up at the ceiling, remembering the screems of pain. Night was the only time she ever thought of it anymore. When she came back to school, at the start of term, she was so glad to be back after the seemingly endless holidays. She had tried to make her homework streach over the two months at home, but it was all finished by the end of the first week. Reading didn't distract her anymore. She wasn't given enough homework lately, after all it takes a lot to distract the mind of the brightest witch of her age, and this term was helplessly empty of distractions. This coming term would be better of course, what with the tournament.

Sighing, she turned over in her bed and faced the curtain. Still, sleep didn't come. It was like this every night. She would spend endless hours staring into space, tears no longer worth shedding. Whenever she did get any sleep, it was soon soused by fitfull nightmares. She would wake up sweaty, sometimes with a bloody nose. It would show on her face, but she used a hygiene charm to rid her tired eyes of bags every morning. But even that seemed to be somehow wearing off.

After what seemed like 3 or 4 hours, Hermione finaly drifted off into a deep, dark sleep.

She dreamt of desperate screems and ardent cries for mercy. She watched over the moonlight dreanched scene, surounded by tall, wind blown trees. Watching the twitching figure on the leaf-strewn ground.

"_Please_" the figure cried.

"_PLEASE! STOP!_" the figure screeched

Hermione could feel the tears running down her wet cheeks, when they met her mouth they tasted of blood and salt. She could hear a distant voice demanding answers, the mangled figure not hearing over the cries of pain. The voice muttered another word, she couldn't hear it now but remembered clearly what it was.

The victom screemed.

_"AAAAAAARGH!"_

Hermione woke with a start, there was blood in her mouth, she had bitten her toungue, tears soaked the pillow and her face. Wiping the tears and blood away, she walked across the morning sun-lit room toward the showers, desperate to wash the nightmare away.

"Hermione, are you OK? you seem a little..." Harry was looking at her, concern visable in his eyes, through his round glasses. Hermione had used a special charm ,to remove her eyebags three times to no effect this morning. It was obvious how tired she was.

"I'm fine, just tired." she gave an unconvincing smile and took another bite from her taost.

She had finnished her breakfast just when Ron came to sit beside them at the Gryffindor table, a grumy, tired look on his face, the same as every morning. Not having interest in the conversation about the Triwizard tourniment the other two were having, Hermione took out her herbology book and started reading.

Unable to concentrate, Hermione let her eyes drift to the Slytherin table that was beside their own table. She was staring blankly at the wall when a rather bright headed wizard came into view. Malfoy was sitting in his usual spot, just where she was facing. Normaly she wouldn't take any notice of the boy, but today he seemed to be looking at her a lot. Come to think of it Malfoy had been glancing at her all year. She caught his eye just when he stole another glance and held his gaze. He gave her an evil, Malfoy smirk , as his cold grey eyes bore into hers. There was now an amused sneer on his face and she instantly knew he was up to somehting. It was never something good when it came to the Malfoys. She gave him one last suspisiouse glare and looked away. _What_ _was he up to?_

DRACO:

Ha ! The look on Grangers face. She must hve known he was up to something. Which he was of course. He knew her secret, he had been there for Merlins sake. She, thakfully had not seen him as he watched over it all. When he followed her onto the forest that night he had not antisapated to see such a thing. But he was glad he did, he could blackmail her into doing anything he wanted. He wasn't completely sure what that was yet but he would soon find out. He had potions with her first thig and was looking forward to giving her a scare. Ha. Smirking Draco made his way to potions with Snape.

HERMIONE:

The three of them made their way the their dreaded potions class, Ron maoning the whole time about Snape. Hermiones mind was elsewhere. The nightmares seemed to be getting worse, longer, more vivid. She couldn't take the lack of sleep much more. She had tried everything she could think of to help. Sleeping droughts didnt work and niether did wand magic. She didn't want to go to madam pomfry incase she asked her what the deams were about. Hemione hadn't even spoken about the dreams out loud. Only she knew what the dreams were about, only she could ever know

THUMP- With her mind clouded with these thoughts, Hermione had somehow bumped into a solid figre.

"Watch where you're going, Granger!" it was Malfoys solid figure.

"Sorry, Malfoy" she muttere, her eyes still cast to the ground.

"What was that, Granger? An apology? Something wrong with you or are you just realising I'm the better wizard." smirked Malfoy, all the while, Harry and Ron watched in disbelief, Hermione had never, NEVER apologised to a Malfoy before. she kept her eyes on the ground, not wanting to see the sly smirk on his face.

"Must just be the guilt settling in", Malfoy leaned closer to whisper in her ear," _after_ _what_ _you did"_Hermione lifted her eyes to look into the grey of his_. A_fter a moment Ron cleared his throat to interupt the gazing.

"What is it Weaselbee? scared she'll incinerate under my glare?" Malfoys eyes were on Ron now and Hermione could feel the cold, unwelcome shiver of worry settling in her chest. 


	2. Distractions

**HERMIONE:**

"No Hermione! Not the whole jar!" Harry stopped Hermiones hands just in time. She had a handful of fish eyes and was about to ad the whole lot into her potion.

"Woah! How many is it we need?" she asked while returning the excess eyes to the jar. Without looking at the book of waiting for an answer, Hermione added the required amount of three eyes to her mixture.

"Hermione, what has gotten into you lately? You used to ace potions" asked Ron. Hermione kept her eyes on her bubbling cauldron, not dignefying Ron with an answer. She was obviously not paying attention to what she was doing as the potion was about to bubble over. She stirred madly, keeping her eyes level with the purple mixture, it was supposed to be pink.

"Nothing, I'm fine,"she said, a little too quikly, Ron didn't look convinced but he never did have an interest in others feelings and so continued with his imperfect work.

"I suspect Granger is only recovering from her doings," came the cold, smirking voice of Malfoy.

"What do you want , Malfoy?!" demanded Ron.

"What's got your useless wand in a knot, Weaselbee?" smirked Malfoy. Ron shut his mouth at the mocking of his name, it still seemed to offend him, though he really doesn't have feelings of steel, never has. Cleanching his jaw, Ron diverted his eyes to the table, which must have grown a pair of monkey ears because he seemed to find it very interesting all of a sudden.

Malfoy bent to whisper in her ear again.

"You ought to meet me this weekend, Granger, by the Shreeking Shack at 7:00pm, on Saturday. You wouldn't want your sectret getting out, now would you?" he teased while turning off her cauldron fire, the potion was spilling over the top.

He stood back up and looked into her deep chocolate eyes, while she looked up into his grey. She attempted a glare but ended up looking like she was over-flowing with fear and it was escaping through her eyes. At the terrified look, Malfoy smirked again.

"What was that about?" asked Ron after Malfoy had retreated to his rightful desk.

"Just same old slimy Malfoy," she dismissed the question.

Hermione handed in her potion at the same time as Malfoy, everyone else had left. She inwardly cursed herself when she saw that hers was purple/grey and his was bright pink. It was a love potion they made today, though Snape insisted it was not his idea. Pffft, yeah right, of course it was.

"What's this, Miss Granger? It does not look like the required potion to me" said Snape in a sturn voice.

"Sorry professor, I found it hard to concertrate today, it won't happen again" she promised.

"You seem to be losing your touch, Granger," smirked Malfoy as they left the classroom. Hermione had lost Gryffindor 10 points for lack of consentration. She cast her eyes to the ground, not wanting to meet the grey of his.

"Scared, are you? Shouldn't be, not until you hear my conditions this weekend." he sneered a little.

"I might as well assure you now, that I havn't a notion of what youre talking about."she informed.

"Oh really? You know, for the brightest witch of your age, you can be really dumb. Unless that's what you're playing at. Dumb." he smirked again.

Why won't he stop smirking, of course she knew what he was on about, she had been thinking non-stop about it since it happened.

They parted ways at the end of the hall, Hermione trying desperatelly to hold back a bucket load of tears that were threatening to push past the weak barrier she had built up to stop them from falling. Malfoy on the other hand was looking as smug as ever, as he turned the oposite way.

Sitting in the common room, the warm glow of the proud, Gryffindor fire washing over her, Hermione took out her favourite book. She was not truly indulging in the words of her Hogwarts; A History book, thinking of the things Harry was to face in the Triwizard tournament, the shock of the goblet drawing still hadn't settled in on the school, especially the Gryffindores. Sighing, Hermione skimmed through the pages. Soon her mind drifted to all the blackmail Malfoy could force on her, all the hurt and cruelty. If Malfoy truely did know her secret she was in great trouble. She was staring at the page, which might as well have been blank because she wasn't reading it, thinking of all the blackmail. Before long she was blinking back tears that soon slipped down her soft face. She closed her book and curled up in a ball on the sofa, quietly sobbing into a cushion. As if she didnt have enough on her mind already, Merlin, you'd think that he would have some shred of decency in that cold, cold thumping stone, he calls a heart.

"Hermione?" came a warm, concerned voice. She looked up to see Fred, wait George... no i think it's Fred.

"It's Fred," he assered her, a light smirk on his face. Hermione sat up as the red-head sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing, just..." she faltered.

"Ha, clearly something os wrong, 'else you wouldn't be bawling your eyes out , now would you. Look, I'm not stupid but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he approved, looking down into her watery eyes.

"I know you're not stupid. I can't tell you, but don't take it personally, I'm not telling anyone. And I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut about me crying as well." she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he assured. Hermione sat bolt right up.

"Secret, what secret?" she demanded, fear cursing through her veins. Fred just stared at her, surprised and confused.

"Wooow, cool it Granger. I just meant you crying." he said awkwardly

"Oh right, that secret, yes of course." She cast her eyes to the ground, embarrasment heating her face. Why did she just assume... oh how embarrasing.

"Umm...I think I'll head to bed now. Thanks.. uh, goodnight." she pecked a confused Fred on the cheek, or was it George, those two always seemed to borrow eachothers names. She headed up to her dorm, realising just hw tired she was, though not looking forward to sleep.

__

_She dreamt of a red- lit scene, the crimson moon casting a scarlet glow. The usual figure twitching on the ground. But there was another mind present, one that wasn't there before._

__

_Hermione looked around desperately, her eyes searching the dark trees. There, on the left was a dark silhouette. It was a tall, mascular figure, obviously a man. Hermione went to move closer, only to find she was unable to seperate her feet from the ground. Her tears had stopped but the fear and guilt stayed, although slightly deflated by curiosity. The figure stepped out of the trees. He had bleech blond hair and was in a pitch dark suit. His eyes under a deep shadow when he turned his face toward her._

The screeming in Hermiones dream woke her from her deathly sleep. The last thought she had of her dream was...MALFOY.

She had never dreamt of him before, not even in a cruel way.

She crept to the shower, trying urgently not to wake the other girls in the dorm. She was reaching for the door handle when-

"Mione?" she turned and was surprised to be met by one of the Weasley twins. She could hardly tell the two apart in the light ,and was not even bothered to figure out which twin was in the girls dorm in the near dark. It was dawn outside and the light emitting from under the window curtain cast shaddows on the gingers face. She had noticed over the past three years that Fred had a slightly higher pitched voice than George. That didn't help much when he was whispering though.

_"What are you doing int the girls dorm?" _she hissed, hot ginger or not, she lived by the rules. Well most of the time anyway. The twin moved closer to her and took her hand in his, at this movement, Hermione was almost certain it was Fred in front of her. She didn't want to, but she felt a slight tingle of pleasure where he touched.

"Lavender came out of your dorm and told me you were crying and whimpering in your sleep, since i was already up, I thought I should check on you, y'know, make sure you're alright." he squeezed her hand reasuringly and smiled at her.

"Thank you for your concern, it means a lot." she smiled back and moved to hug him.

"Which Weasley are you by the way" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Fred. I thought you would know that by now" he chuckled lightly, his arms still tight around her. Hermione was so tired, she could fall asleep standing up, her face deep in his shoulder, breathing in his sweet, warm scent. They stood there for a while, his cheek resting on her head. She was so close to sleep that she hadn't realised she was drooling on his jumper. Feeling the wet on his shoulder he broke the silence, saying-

"Umm... Hermione, are you drooling on me?" Fred grinned as she hastily pulled away, wiping her mouth. It was now bright enough for Fred to see Hermione blushing furiously. She started apologising and rubbing his shoulder with the sleeve of her pyjamas. Fred laughed quietly and held her hand to stop her from rubbing his jumper.

"I'm sorry, I'm really tired and didn't realize I was falling asleep." she smiled embarrassingly.

"At least we all know just how drool-worthy I am," he smirked. His smirk was not like Malfoys, it was amused and warm and happy, Malfoys was cold and cruel and careless. Hermione stopped her thoughts when she realised she was compairing Malfoy with Fred. _Ugh... Fred wins, no problem._

"I better have a shower before breakfast starts" she said as she made her way to the shower room.

"OK, see you later, Granger, and good morning."

"Good morning Fred."


	3. Pay Attention!

**HERMIONE:**

"Good morning everyone!" beemed Hermione to her friends as she sat down for breakfast. She sat in her usual seat, opposite Harry and Ron, facing the Slytherin table.

"What's got you so happy? If you didn't know already, we have school today," Ron said rudely, then added- "oh right, that's why you're so happy," he , so very maturely, rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh.

Hermione couldn't help but let him get her mood down, she stared distastefuly at her plate, her good mood suddenly gone. _Why does Ronald have to be so heartles?_

"She hasn't been happy all year and when she finally is, you dis her? What's wrong with you, man?" chimed Harry, obviously feeling sympathy for Hermione.

Ron stood up and said-

"Yeah, that's you, always taking her side on everything. Well I don't care, you can do whatever you want with her, I've got someone better anyway!" he retorted and stormed out of the Great Hall, Lavender , obviously after over-hearing, was quickly at his heels.

"Thanks...' muttered Hermione as Harry commenced eating his breakfast.

"Don't mention it, he was being a right git." he said with a full mouth.

**DRACO:**

Draco watched as Granger walked over to Potty and Weasel, who were already eating breakfast, well you could hardly call what Weasel was doing 'eating'. He was shoveling over-flowing spoonfuls if sugar-caoted porridge down his overly large gob.

She sat down, a smile plastered on her face, Draco hadn't seen her this happy all year and couldn't help wondering if she had gotten some last night. _Merlin, I am such a woman seeker. _Weaselbee was saying something to her, a bored sneer on his face.

Draco watched as the smile faded from Grangers lips. Then her eyes drifted sadly to her plate. He took out his wand and cast a hearing charm on himself, now able to hear their conversation.

"Yeah, that's you, always taking her side on everything. Well I don't care, you can do whatever you want with her! I've got someone better anyway!" cried Weasel as he stormed off.

Draco couldn't help but flich when Weasel said thase last two lines. That wasn't true, only he, Draco, could do whatever he pleased with Granger, she just didn't know it yet. He practically owned that know-it-all.

"Thanks..."Potty and Granger had continued talking.

"Mon't mention mit, kee was meing a wight cow." said Potty with a full mouth, what a slob.

"Anyway, why are you so happy this morning?" he continued.

"Oh, no reason." Granger was a terrible lier, Draco found himself smirking at her clumsyness.

"Hermione, I've known you for a long time, I think I know when you're lying" Potty smirked, _wow I don't think I've ever seen him smirk before, not as good as mine, of course._

"Ugh, yopu're so anoying. OK, but you can't tell anyone, especially not a certain Ronald Weasley." Draco was amused at the use of weasels full name. Someone passing the duo was whispering something,

"_He's such a selfish, fame-seeking cheat"_ said one voice, _"yeah and he is such a good seeker on the field, too bad he doesn't know what type of fame to seek"_ sniggered the other. Merlin, can't people see that he isn't half smart enough to figure out how to put his name in the Goblet!

"Promise" Potty musn't have heard the conversation as he was continueing his own one.

"OK... uh...How to put this?...I think I might have a little, insy crush on...umm..." Draco sat as still as a statue, almost expecting his name, all girls had a crush on this Dracomyster.

"Fred" she finished. Potty had a look of shere surprise on his face. Draco, on the other hand had a look of complete horrer on his face. _From one Weasel to the other isn't that right Granger?_

"Are you sure 'Mione. Can you even tell them apart?"

"Yes. Well only just, but I know it's Fred" she answered, a blush creaping up her neck.

"How? I only sometimes can." Potty asked.

"He said so, this morning." Ha she must have gotten lucky.

Draco was snapped out of his daze when sameone said-

"Draco, are you alright?" came the smooth voice of Blaise Zabbini. He lost control of the listening spell and stopped hearing the other conversation.

"You were looking over at Granger and Potter, why?" he nosily asked.

"I was not, now let's go, we've got DADA class next and it takes a few minutes to get there and if I'm late again I wall get a detention...again"

**BLAISE:**

Most people thought that the Zabbinis' were like the Malfoys, cold, heartless and stuck-up. Blaise, though, was only cold and stuck-up on the outside, whereas on the inside he was warm, kind, compassionate, loving, caring and although unbeliveable, had feelings. A lot of these feeling, he found, were for Granger.

For the past month of so, since the start of the year, he had really come to notice her. Her smile, her face when she was embarrased, the way she laughes, the way she punches him on the arm when he says something she dissaproves of, she only means to be playful when she does so but she was pretty damb strong.

That brings him back to when he first really noticed her. When she planted a punch on Dracos nose near the end of third year. He had been wanting to do that himself, the plesure of someone else doing it for him was almost as good as doing it himself.

Himself and Granger had had their moments this year. Blaise smiled to himself as he remembered bumping into her a few weeks ago;

_

"Woah, sorry Granger, didn't see you behind all that hair." Teased Blaise as he looked down at the bushy haired witch on the floor.

"Idiot" he heard her mutter.

Blaise smiled at the swear that he never thought he would hear come out of the mouth of a witch like her.

"Sorry," he repeated, more kindly as he held out his hand to help her up. He pulled her up a little to harshly and she stumbled into his muscley chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled and tried to move back but he held her close to him.

She tried pushing back, making a weak she stopped and leaned into him, her arms cicling his waist, burrying her face into his chest, she suddenly started sobbing, deep, hard sobs that seemed like they had been bottled up for a long, long time.

Thinking she was crying because of him, Blaise losened his grip on the girl, but when she moved closer to him, her whole body up against his, he realized it must have been for some other reason and so, pulled her in tighter.

She cried on his shoulder for a few minutes until the sobs turned to mere sniffles, then he said-

"Erm...Gra-Hermione, What's wrong?" she just hugged him tighter, him doing the same. She had stopped crying now and the were just standing there, in the abandoned hallway, in a tight, intimate embrace. She suddenly said-

"None of your business, Zabbini" her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Well you did just speand,like,10 minutes sobbing on me, and might I point out that you are still hugging me" at that she hastily pulled back from him, probably just realising what she had been doing.

"Uh..Umm I didn't mean to, erm.. you hugged me back" she defended. She mightn't have known why she had hugged him, but he knew full well why he had hugged her. He has feelings for he and felt the need to comfort her in a time of sadness, he didn't know why, but he did. He looked down into her soft brown eyes while she looked up into his dark brown eyes.

Braking the silence, she said-

"I better get to class, I'm already late,and so are you actually" she said and walked back down the hall, leaving him staring after her in surprise and glee. He had trouble prosessing what had just happened. He had to admit, though, he couldn't complain, he had wanted to hug her since these feelings had started springing up in his heart. Shaking his head he headed to his next class.

-

"ZABBINI!" Blaise jumped out of his daze and glared at Draco, who was looking at him quizzicalluy.

"What?! And since when are we on last name terms?" snapped Blaise, anoyed at being disturbed.

"Well, you wern't listening. What were you thinking about? what could be so interesting as to occupy such a mind as yours?" Blaise sniggered andsaid-

"Oh, um...I was just thinking of...stuff" he said weakly.

"Whatever, we should get to class," with that they continued their way to DADA

**A/N**- to anyone who actually reads this, thank you so much, this is my first ever HPFF and every reader means a lot to me. Any questions or comments, reviews, good or bad. 


	4. One man, or the other Maybe both

** HERMIONE:**

After first period, the trio made their way to luch.

"Why can't there be two lunches a day? It would make so much more sence!" groaned Ron, swinging his arms lazely by his sides like a tired five-year-old.

"I'll meet you guys there," said Hermione as she attempted to dispatch herself from the group.

"Hermione, where are you going?" demanded Ron as he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Ummm...I need to go ...to the lu" she lied, keeping the heat from rushing to her face.

"But you went like 10 minutes ago..." he noted, a look of confusion on his freckiled face. Hermione hastily came up with another lie. _Ah, this one will most certainly make the noisy cow back off. _

"Umm... It's my time of the month..." she lied, not meeting his eyes. Ron immediately lit up like the scarlet moon in her nightmare and let go of her arm.

"Oh, erm... OK then. See you at lunch" he said, glancing at Harry who was grinning widely, though also had a light shade of pink splayed on his cheeks. Hermione turned and walked away, yet she still was in range to hear Ron mutter-

"Well, next time she goes off somewhere without explanation, I will definitely keep my nose out of it" Hermione smiled at that and made her way to her destination. She was walking down the locker hallway, thinking of her upcoming meeting when she spotted an open locker door. Assuming it was just left open by the owner, she headed for it to close it before someone stole the persons ungarded property.

"Allohamora" muttered a manly voice from behind the door. Hermione came up behind the man who coudn't be mistaken for anyone other than Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff hottie. Hermione cleared her throat to gain his attention. He suddenly spun around to find her behind him.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" he asked, confusion furrowing his eyebrows._ Merlin he is so cute when he's confused._

"Ummm...Just on my way to the toilets, thought somone had left the door open," she lied.

He looked her up and down, quizzically, as if searching for faults in her appierence, then, apparantly pleased with her looks he took a step toward her, making her blush slightly.

"So, Hermione, isn't it?" with a nod of confirmation from her part, _( Oh my Merlin, he knows my name!)_ he continued, " I hear you're the brightest witch yet. Mind helping helping me with my Anchient Runes homework this Saturday? I would verry much appreciate the knowlage of such a wise witch." he asked, rather flirtatiously.

Ugh, she had plans this saterday, with slimy Malfoy.

"Oh...umm, not this saterday, sorry" she said, but after seeing the look of disapointmet of his face, she quikly added," But I can always tutor you on sunday, I'm free then," she said hopefully.

"Yeah, sure see you then, after lunch, sound good?" she nodded, then, closing his door and brushing his arm with hers, Cedric headed for the Great Hall. She stared at his back, a light smile and blush an her face.

"Don't look so happy Granger. We still have a thing going on here, Even if it isn't public." Blaise came around the corner, a smirk on his handsom dark face. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"You know it's just a friendship between us" she had had a few close encounters with the Slytherin in the past few weeks, finding him being there to comfort her much needed and appreciated. they didn't spend much time together but ever since she spent 10 minutes sobbing on him, she had started to meet up with him two or three times a week, usually by accident, though she found herself loving his presance.

He had asked to meet up with her before lunch today, she didn't hesitate to come

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked pulling away enough to look into his dark chocolate eyes.

"I was...uh, wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me...to Hogsmeade this weekend? You don't have to, but, you know, if you wan-" she cut him off, saying-

"Of course, I was actually going to ask you, there is an obviouse reason why the guy should ask the girl out," she smiled and went on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

She lifted her hand to stroke his cheek softly, his dark skin smooth uder her finger-tips.

"Best get to the Great Hall, Miss Granger, Zabbini." McGonagall was after walking up behind the two and when Hermione looked over to her, she was smiling widely.

"Yes professor" she said, turning scarlet, not wanting to meet the professors eyes as she pulled away from Blaise.

"So, I'll meet you at the carriages on saturday?" he asked Hermione as they made their way down the hall together, McGonagall keeping a necessary few steps behind the two. Hermione confirmed the date with a nod of her head.

She sat down in her usual seat by her friends, who were all looking at her quizzically, Ginny with a huge grin on her freckled face.

"What?" demanded Hermione.

"Why were you with Zabbini?" sneered Ron.

"I don't know what you meen" she replied, filling her plate with food.

"We all saw you walk in with him, that Slytherin piece of cow droppings!" he snapped. _(he did use the more commonly used word for cow droppings, but that isn't nessesary when we can use this term) _

"Correction, he walked in at the same time as I did, not with me" she replied, "not that it's any of your business" she added, when Ron gave her a judgemental look.

"Whatever you say Mione. You know we believe you, you're our friend and you know you can tell us_anything_" sang Ginny, slowly, with a wink.

Harry was still really worried about the tournament, and so wasn't paying much attention. The fact that some, cruel, heartless human being placed his name in the Goblet had yet to sink in. Although everyone gave him evil looks and judgmental glares didn't help much. He could hardly believe the whispers about him, I meen _him_ in the tournament and only _fifteen_, yeah right.

Hermione felt so guilty for keeping so many secrets from her friends, she would love for them all to know about the nightmares and her crush on the Slytherin princes side-kick. She wouldn't dare pile on the stress for her friends, they were burried in it already.

What she could tell Ginny, however was that Cedric Diggery had asked her, HER to tutor him this weekend.

"Gin, guess what!'' she exclamed to Ginny that afternoon in th Gryffindor common room.

"What?"

"Cedric Diggery, yes that's right, Cedric Diggery asked me, ME to tutor him this weekend!" she squeeled. She had to admit, she didn't really know Cedric, but who's to say she can't learn?

"No. He couldn't have, he likes Cho," said Ginny, obviously jelouse, I mean, everyone would be jelouse. Hermione smirked at her stubbornness.

Hermione took out a book, she hadn't thought about the nightmares all day and was attempting to stay awake. Soon the commonroom was empty, all but herself as Ginny made her way up the stares to the girls dorm.

"Night, 'Mione." she said.

"Night, Gin" she replied.

Hermione sighed deeply, and could feel her eyes getting heavey. Soon she fell into a deep, uncomfeterbal sleep on the sofa.

**FRED:**

"Night mate. Hurry up with that homework, you don't want to sleep 'til dinner again," warned George as he made his way accross the dorm to his bed. Fred sighed, the sound of Deens snoring making him tired. He gathered his books and headed for the common room, sure to get some peace and quiet there.

He set up his stuff on one of the desks, not yet noticing the twitching fourth year girl on the sofa. He was half way through his Transfiguration essay when he heard a whimper coming from the sofa by he dying fire.

Fred quietly made his way toward the sound, thinking it was just some uncareful couple having a bit of midnight fun. What he saw, however was completely different, Hermione Granger was twitching and whimpering on the sofa, dreanched in sweat. Fred hastily sat down beside her, lifting her against his shoulder and shaking her gently. Refusing to open her eyes , he shook her more urgently.

"Hermione? Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" he cried.

Her eyes snapped open and the chocolate of them met the blue of his. She jumped up and gave him a huge hug, Fred returning the favour.

"Merlin, it was horrible, there was screaming and coursing and a man in the woods." she sobbed into his chest while he held her there, a look of shear concern on his face.

He found the thought of Hermione being in pain extremely disturbing, he wanted to help with her nightmares, which he knew must be quite frequent from the last time.

"Hermione, what are all these nightmares about?" he asked, she pulled away from him, wiping her face of tears.

"Oh, Fred there nothing, It's stupid." she was a terrible lier.

"Now Hermione, we all know that 'it's stupid' is Hermione language for,'I need your help'" she laghed at that. He held her wet cheek in his hand and gently stroked the tears away. She looked tired, too tired. He started to lean in her direction, not realising what he was doing until his lips were inches from hers, her soft breath warm on his mouth. Three inches away, he had wanted to kiss her for a long time. Two, she would have moved away by now if she didn't want this. One, his eyes were on her lips and hers were closed.

A warm rush went through his body as his lips met hers, his hand sliding from her cheek to the back of her neck. He felt her hand slide up to his chest as she moved closer to him. All the feelings he felt were spinning through him as he pulled her closer. The kiss was not yet a hungry, desirable kiss, but a soft, 'this is how Ifeel about you' ,loving kiss. His toungue did not ask entry to her mouth, but their lips searched eachother, in a meaningful way, until she pulled back.

She looked into his loving, blue eyes as he looked into her soft brown eyes, knowing that the kiss was as meaningful to her as it was to him. They said nothing, she just lay back on the couch, resting her body on his, him putting his arms around her shoulders. Fred stared at the dying fire, thinking of her lips on his, a new fire starting in his heart. He still had homework to do, but who cares, he just kissed Hermiione Granger.

**A/N-** yeah, I know, all my chapters are really short, but I'm trying to make up for it by updating regularly. Thank you for the reviews and reads, they're worth a lot to me. Will update asap.


	5. The date Mistake?

Font: VerdanaTimes New RomanCourier NewGeorgia10pt12pt14pt

HERMIONE:  
Waking up late on saturday morning was so alien to Hermione that she thought she was still dreaming, until she felt something wet on the top of her head, signifying her that Fred had draweled in his sleep. She hadn't had a full night sleep in so long, sleeping on Freds shoulder was like sleeping on an ancient Egyptian, soul protecting pillow. Keeping her dreams from entering the dark depths of hell. She had dreamt not of screams and pain, but of the calmness of the unknown. Now awake, she didn't want to move from the sofa, as not to wake the sleeping beauty beside her. Fred still had his arms around her shoulders and his cheek rested on her head.

It was like him being there last night kept her from her nightmares. She looked at her watch, it was 9:30 am, breakfast was at ten, she should probably get up.

"Fred? Rise and shine, it's morning time," something her mother used to say to her when she was little.

"Fred" slightly louder this time. Fred stirred in his sleep.

"I told you George, not on week ends! I like to sleep in on week ends!" he complained. She had to smile at that, so this is what Fred Weasley is like in the morning, not that she had, ahem, ever wondered. Ha, I know what will get him up, she thought. She leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his, barely touching, but it worked all the same. Freds eyes snapped open as Hermione pulled back. Shocked, he looked at her, realization seeping across his freckled face.

"Blimey, Hermione, don't do that! I didn't know who you were, thought I was still in the boys dorm!" he cried. She laughed at his misleading thoughts and patted his head, saying-

"Don't worry, it's just me, thought that would get you up," she grinned, then headed for the girls dorm to shower and change, she had slept in her uniform. She was at the stairs when Fred called back to her-

"Yeah, but I do worry, if Hermione Granger is doing sneaky things, I think it's best for everyone to worry" he joked.

Hermione entered the dorm with a smile on her face, to find Lavender and Pervarti giggling on the bed.

"What's so funny, Lavender?" asked Hermione in an even tone.

"We saw you snogging Wons bwether on the sofa last night, you should really be more careful if you don't want Won to see you," she giggled.

"Why ever would I care what Ron sees?" said Hermione, putting emphesis on the R in Ron, correcting Lavenders earlier mistake (It's RON not WON) " oh that's right, because he would simply die of jealousy, wouldn't he?" she retorted, crossing the room to get to the showers, ignoring Lavenders fiery glare.

***

"You're late today Hermione" Ronald so helpfully pointed out. No one was going to get her down today, not even him. Today Hermione was going out with Blaise, she still hadn't told anyone, but they would soon find out anyhow. She hadn't wanted to dress too formal, as they were already friends, she had dressed in skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a muggle band logo on it , black converse that go up to the knee and some light makeup. Whereas, if she had told Ginny, she would be wearing a dress and heels, thank Merlin she hadn't told anyone yet.

"Umm, 'Mione, we were going to visit the Shreaking Shack this evening, if you want to come?" asked Ginny. Then it all came crashing down on her, Hermione was to meet up with Malfoy this evening, at the Shreaking Shack. Ginny must have noticed Hermiones face fall, because she said-

"Oh, You don't have to, y'know, if it's too much after last year..." she assured.

It took a lot for Hermione to keep her face from forming a surprised and fearful expression, she has to keep reminding herself that no one knows of her secret, well, at least she still hoped so. That thought just dug in the fact that this meeting with a certain Malfoy could end terribly, and she really didn't want her friends seeing her talking to the ferret, it would rise concern and curiosity.

"No, don't go this week-end, I want to go shopping with you Gin," she lied, Ginny never passed on a shopping trip, why do I always have to make things worse? Ginny smiled and gave her a hug, saying-

"Yay, meet you at the carriages!"

"Actually, I'm kind of going with someone... on a, ahem, date..." Hermione smiled awkwardly, as if asking her best friend to forgive her for not saying anything beforehand. Ginny winked and demanded details after, she would have asked then and there if it weren't for the carriages leaving in five minutes.

***

Hermione made her way to the carriages, once outside, she found Blaise talking to, she shuddered, Malfoy. Shaking a shaddowy disturbing feeling, she walked over, a fake smile plastered on her pretty face.

She was now close enough to hear Blaise saying to Malfoy that he would prefer if he kept his nose in his own business for today.

"I still can't believe you're going out with that filthy little Mudblood, you really do disgrace your family sometimes, Zabbini," Malfoy was saying, being his usual snobby self.

"Yeah, well, she's my friend, I just want to see if she is willing to go further" replied Blaise. Hermione hurried over, not wanting the awkwardness of overhearing their conversation to last any longer than it had to.

"Ah, Hermione! You look lovely, come on, I saved us this carriage" he said, patting the black carriage beside him.

"Granger" murmured Malfoy, nodding his head in greeting. Hermione mirrored his actions before he walked away. That was weird, no snide comments, no name calling, what in Merlins name , is happening to the world?

"Shall we?" smiled Blaise charmingly, holing the door open for her. She stepped into the carriage, Blaise at her heels, then they sat side-by-side.

"So, where would you like to go first?" he asked, giving her the first choice, what a gentleman.

"Oh, I don't know...Three Broomsticks?" he nodded his agreement. The talked mostly of the up-coming tournament on their way to Hogsmeade.

***

"Three Broomsticks it is," exclaimed Blaise as he jumped from the cab, before turning to take Hermiones hand, helping her out. She took his hand gratefully, loving the feeling of his warm skin, brown skin on hers. She didn't let go after they had left the cab, then again, neither did he. She was actually excited for this date, Blaise was a nice guy, she had nothing against him. He didn't care for things like blood or money or names, or even looks. Unlike Malfoy, who cared for all those things in a woman. Merlin, stop comparing people to him, you already know the other person will win against him anyway, no matter what. Well, except a few people when comparing looks, though Blaise had no difficulty in that department, he was gorgeous, even hitter than Malfoy.

Blaise opened the door to the pub, leading Hermione in first.

"Here," he said, pulling out a chear for her to sit down, how kind.

"So, Blaise, what made you decide to ask me out?" she asked daringly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, what made you decide to come?" he smirked, his smirk was like Freds, unlike Malfoys, there I go again!

BLAISE:

Hermione must have been confused about something she was thing of, because her eyes seemed to be clouded over and she was staring blankly at her betterbear. Blaise got a little worried that she might have changed her mind about the date, so he said cautiously-

"It's not that hard a question, is it?" he asked, she shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts and said-

"Oh, no sorry, got a little distracted. Umm, actually I like you and you seem decent enough, so why not?" she said, they both looked a little taken aback by her words, Hermione, probably because she hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, and Blaise, because he hadn't expected it either.

"Oh, ahem. Okey, that seems reason enough, I like you too...just don't know how much yet." he said awkwardly, well he couldn't just leave her there, without returning the flatter.

"Anyway" she said, dreaning ing her bear, " want to go to Honeydukes? I hear they have this new chocolate hand that comes to life and crawl everywhere, I really want to give Mal- Ron a scare." she said, giving Blaise a light grin.

"Yeah, sure," he said while getting up. They walked out onto the busy street together. Hermione slipped her hand into his, she made the action seem casual, though Blaise felt his heart leap at her soft touch.

He was innocently watching Hermione brushing loose, wind-blown hair out of her pale, freckled face, when he noticed a dark figure beckoning him over, from the corner of Honydukes. Draco was at the corner of the sweet shop, beckoning him over, like he was going to ditch Hermione for him, no way.

He shook his head at the Malfoy, motioning to Hermione, then headed into the shop.

"So, about the hand," said Blaise, looking around the shop, still holing Hermiones hand.

"Ah, yes, want to help me look for it?" she asked, looking at the surroundings of the bustling shop. Some people, Blaise noticed, were giving the couple a few confused glances and judgmental looks, he could hear them whispering and see them spying. Whatever, I'm on a date with Hermione Granger, who cares what these losers think.

"Yeah, I'll go this way, you go that way, sound good?" suggested Blaise. "Oh, and I was thinking we should go to the book shop after," Hermiones face lit up at the mention of books.

"Okay, tell me if you found the hand." she smiled and headed in her appointed direction.

Blaise made his way to the tricks and prankster isle. He was skimming the labels when a cold, rash voice sounded behind him.

"Ditching your best mate for a mudblood, you have stooped to a lower level than any other blood traitor I know, Blaise. Draco had waled up behind him without making a sound, that always creeps me out, he's like a bloody dead man. Blaise looked at him, knowing he was in a lot of trouble, and it was never a good thing to be in trouble with a Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise, playing dumb, though not very well.

"Ha, you saw me and you ignored me, never a good idea," he said, his eyes had turned a deathly cold grey.

"Oh, that was you, didn't recognize you, what with you being in the shadows and all" they glared at each other for a while, before Ginny, in third year, came around the corner and they were forced to act natural, well as natural as you can act while being a Slytherin.

"Erm...Blaise?" she asked nervously.

"What is it, Weasley?" he had to act cruel when Draco was around, though he had always preferred first name bases.

"Ahem.. have you seen Hermione anywhere?" she asked, her eyes skirting the ground. Blaise thought it best to keep the dumb act.

"Why on Earth would I know, or care of her whereabouts?" he asked, injecting some bitterness into his voice.

"I saw you two together and just assumed..." she was quickly turning red and Blaise thought it best to put her out of her misery.

"Yeah, she's in the Living Goods section" he assured, softening his voce, she nodded her thanks and hurried away, Drace glaring at her back, then returning his attention to his friend.

"What was that about?" he asked, less angry, more annoyed.

"What are you talking about, she asked a question, I answered, no big deal." Draco seemed to drop the subject, getting to why he was here in the first place.

"So, anyway, how long is this 'date' going on for?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Umm, I dunno, maybe till 5:00, why?"

"Excellent. Don't want to bore her now do we?" he smirked and moved on, that had left Blaise baffled. He went in search of his date ad it was 3:30 and was getting late.

HERMIONE:

Hermione split up with Blaise, heading for another section. She skimmed the labels, looking for the hand. She was planning on giving Malfoy a scare, she had cursed herself earlier for almost slipping that information to Blaise, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

"Wow, sorry there Granger," she had bumped into a Weasley twin, this time she certain it was Fred.

"Oh, hi Fred, what are you in this section for, oh, let me guess, some more Weasley pranks?" she grinned at his mock apology face.

"I'm so sorry miss, I will put these fire crackers back right away. I was not planning on putting them on Snapes seat." He sniffled.

"Ha ha, anyway, what's new with the infamous twins?"she raised a mocking eyebrow at the ginger.

"Well actually- wait did you use my name earlier?" he asked, actually looking shocked. I suppose you couldn't blame him, she had alway gotten the two mixed up, though this time she was obviously correct in thinking it was Fred.

"Yes, I believe I did, surprised?" she teased.

"Haha, I hear you're here with Zab-face, I didn't know you two were dating" he suddenly changed the subject. Oh, their kiss last night, she had completely forgotten about it, this is not good.

"Oh, erm, well we aren't really an item yet, this is our first date, doesn't really mean much." she lied, this date meant a lot to her, she just didn't want a future with Fred to be forced out of hr options, she liked them both, oh Merlin, that sounded really bad.

"Well it's none of my business. Anyway, what are you looking for, I practically know this place like the back of my hand." he wore a forced smile, but had a look of sadness in his eyes. The guilt Hermione was feeling was unmeasurable. Wearing a forced smile, she told Fred of the hand.

"Ah, the new Creeping Hand, yeah thats down there, at the end of the isle," he motioned with his hand and looked back at Hermione, who was gazing at him dreamily. She snapped out of her daze when she realized he was now looking at her, said her thanks and headed in her new appointed direction, not looking at him directly again.

A/N- thank you all for reading, if you're after going as far as this chapter, I think the storry might actually be ok, I will update asap.


	6. The meeting with the Malfoy

"See you at school then, Hermione?" Blaise said as he opened the door to his carriage.

"Yeah, obviously" said Hermione, scolding herself for sounding so rude.

"Ok then. Bye"

"Bye Blaise, thanks for the...um, date" she was still slightly awkward when saying 'date'.

Hermione knew for sure that Ginny wasn't on the main street, there were no clothes stores there. She crept down the road and peeked around corners as she headed for the shreeking shack.

After a ten minute walk, the moon was hanging higher in the sky, casting a familiar glow on Hermiones hands and face. She shivered, holding her light hoodie closer to her body. She still had the creeping Hand in her pocket, the thought of giving the Ferret a fright comforted her as she walked up the path to the Shack.

There he was, Malfoy was quite clearly visible by the window, his icy hair illuminated by the moon rays. Pushing the thought of her dream of Malfoy out of her head and as far away as possible, Hermione quietly unwrapped the creeping hand. It started to jiggle and squirm once out of the wrappings, she placed it on the windowsill and let it run. After a moment Malfoy screeched and ran up the first few steps in the house. She tried to hold the laughter in, but after a few seconds it burst out of her like a monster clawing its way through her throat and bursting out her mouth.

"Granger?" Malfoy squeaked.

She creaked open the door and walked in, flushed from laughing.

"That was a very manly screech, I must say Malfoy" she laughed.

"What the bloody hell was that thing?" he asked.

"It was a chocolate hand, is all. Back to the point at hand..." she started laughing again at the pun.

"Merlin, Granger, get a grip, you might fall other wise." Malfoy was fuming as he stepped from the stairs and straitened his jacket.

"So, tell me Ferret, what is so bloody important that you needed to waist my valuable time?"

"Oh, don't play this game again. You know exactly what I summoned you here for"

"I do not get summoned, I came of my own cause. Get on with it" She demanded.

"Fine, strait to the point. I know your secret and I am going to use it to my own advantage. Black mail, some might call it, though, I don't like that term. Lets call it, 'Getting you to do some favors'. Yes, much better. Fist off, place this fire bomb in the boys dorm in Gryffindor. Second, come over here" he beckoned for Hermione to come over to him, she was hesitant, of course, but slowly walked over with a guarded look on her face. She didn't mind the fire bomb, so long as Ron was there at the time.

She stopped a few feet away from him, placing her hands on her hips. Malfoy beckoned again and she took another step closer.

"I said, over here, not over there" he smirked as her hands dropped from her hips and she stood so she was a foot away from him.

"Oh, for goodness sake" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a strong, pressing kiss. She stood limp for a few seconds, until she registered what was going on and pulled away.

"What the hell was that?!" she demanded, slapping him on the face"

"Don't deny it Granger, you enjoyed it" he said, lifting his hand to rub his red cheek.

"What? Well, if that's what you think, you must not have any idea as to what a real kiss is like" She could barely suppress a smile, even though she had no interest in him, it was nice to be liked enough to be kissed.

"It doesn't matter what you think, it's part of the deal now and there's nothing you can do about it" he tried to pull her into another kiss, but she was quick this time and dodged him.

"How do I even know if you saw me that night?" she hadn't considered that it could be anything he was talking about, it might not have been the torture.

"What you mean when you tortured-"

"Not so laud! Anyone could be listening" she looked through a window to the left, paranoid now that she was quite sure he knew.

"When you tortured an innocent centaur, using the Crussiatus curse, just to find out where Potty and Weasel went? Then wiped his memory of it and went on with your search, not feeling a slither of guilt?" he stopped when he realized she was crying. She had never heard anyone say those words out loud, she hadn't herself and it was horrible to hear.

"Stop" she said through the tears.

"I'm...sorry, I didn't realize you cared, I thought..."

MALFOY:

Looking at her wet, tear-struck face made his thoughts of blackmail stutter in his head. Maybe she really did feel guilty about it. Draco nearly jumped as Granger lent into his chest, crying into his shirt. He couldn't think of anything to do but wrap his arms around her quacking body. He was even more surprised when she did the same to him. He didn't stop to think that she was a mudblood and was sobbing all over him, the only thought crossing his mind was that Hermione Granger, the hot book worm, was in a close embrace with him.

"I didn't mean to, I was angry and confused and I was in a rush, they could have died any second" she sobbed._ Wait, who said anything about dying?_ Draco hadn't known about that.

"Who...Who was dying?" he stuttered.

"Harry and Sirius, of course" she stopped sobbing and froze in their hug. She was obviously not meant to say that. She pulled away and wiped her tears, looking at the ground.

"Sirius...Black?" he asked, amazed.

"No! Another Sirius, the one...the centaur, Sirius...Tree" that was a most terrible attempt at a lie, so terrible Draco couldn't help but let out a laugh that seemed bubbly and unreal to him.

"What, in Merlins name, is so funny about that?" she had stopped crying altogether and was not scowling at him, her hands back in their rightful place, on her hips.

"You are such a bad lier Granger. I saw you and Potty with the creep last year, to be honest , I saw everything. The freaky bird that almost killed me, the hairy man , the Dementors, the torture- everything" he exclaimed.

"Buckbeak only gave you a scratch..." Granger cast her eyes to the ground, probably realizing how much trouble she had gotten herself into, Draco knew everything, that was quite plane now, she just had to deal with the consequences.

"So, this deal with the 'getting me to do some favors'..." she looked into his clear grey eyes, reluctance to ask the question written on her face.

"Well, sabotage to the Gryffindors and...the other thing" said Draco awkwardly.

"What other thing" she was either teasing him, or she had forgotten.

_Maybe I should remind her._ Draco siezed her shoulders once more and, without a struggle, he slowly lent in and pressed his lips to hers. She wasn't struggling, wasn't protesting, she was simply kissing him back. _Wait, what? _She was kissing him back, full, passionate kissing. Draco could feel her soft lips move against his in a slow, but quickening manner. This all stopped when he pulled away, confused as to what was happening.

"What? It's not like I have a choice is it? So I might as well make the most of it. Here, give me the fire bomb, we should get back." She seemed fine with what had just happened, but how could she be. She had just snogged the Slytherin Prince.

"Um...Ok. The plan is to meet every day at 9:00pm. That way, most of you goody goodies will be asleep. I will assign a job to you every day-" he stopped talking and watched as Granger giggled.

"You sound like some sort of sargeant giving orders"

"What in the hell is a sargeant?" he asked, bewildered. This made the mudblood laugh even more.

"It's a leader in a muggle army." After she stopped laughing rudely Draco informed her that it was 11:00pm.

"Oh my God! We are going to be in so much trouble, I still have homework to do and there's stuff I need to look up for Harry and If we get caught- we missed dinner." she walked out of the shack and Draco had to catch up with her at a jog.

"Merlin, you Gryffindors are all suck-ups, you have all of sunday to do your homework. I'll apperate us to just outside the school grounds, then we part ways." After she agreed, they apperated, Granger nearly throwing up after.

"Right, meet me by the black lake tomorrow at nine." He informed and then stalked off into the dark, leaving Granger sanding there in the silence of the night.

**A/N- Please please please review, I love getting reviews, they really help with the next chapters. I love you guys! I will update asap!**

**HI, Me again. just wanted to ask you all if you could please please please review and tell me what's wrong with this story, it doesn't seem to be doing too well, which is odd, because it's doing Ok on Harry Potter Fanfic? so please read and review , i will love you for it!**


End file.
